Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel adamantyl-substituted biaromatic compounds and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof; the subject compounds are especially useful in human or veterinary medicine, or, alternatively, in cosmetic compositions.